


Angst Nobody Asked For

by CheshireChett



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireChett/pseuds/CheshireChett
Summary: Varian is no longer able to use his legs due to an accident, and he's not dealing with it very well.





	Angst Nobody Asked For

Varian reached as far as he could up to grab the flask he needed. If only this damn chair was just a little taller…

 

“C’mon, c’mon,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

He pushed himself up as far as his arm could go. He could feel the blanket slipping from his lap, but he wasn’t worried about that right now. He needs that chemical. Just a little further-

 

The chair moved out from under him. With nothing to grab hold of, Varian went flying out of his chair and crashing to the ground. He let out a cry of pain when he collided with the floor. Quickly recovering, he pushed himself up and looked around for his chair. It was just a little ways from him. The distance is doable. He started crawling toward it when his dad came bursting in. 

 

“Varian!” He hurried to his son’s side. “Are you alright?” 

 

Quirin attempted to help his son up, but Varian pushed his hands away. 

 

“I’m _fine_ , Dad, just-just let me do this. I can do this.” He continued to crawl to his chair. Quirin hung back, ready to help when Varian needs it. 

 

Varian finally got to his chair and put a hand on it, trying to push himself up onto it. Unfortunately, he didn’t steady it enough, so it rolled out from under his hand, causing him to fall over and hit his chin on the footrest of the chair. He cried out, rubbing his chin and glaring at the chair. Quirin moved to him, poised to help him up. 

 

Tears welled up in Varian’s eyes. He can do this. He doesn’t need help. He can do this. The tears spilt from his eyes as his hands curled into fists. He slammed his fists in the floor, screaming. The scream startled the earl. The last time he’s heard such a sound was when Varian was a toddler, crying over something he spilt. 

 

_“Blast these stupid legs!!”_ Varian screeched. _“Why?! Why why why?! Why did this have to happen?! Why did I have to do that?! It should’ve been safe!! What went wrong?! All the calculations were correct!! What went wrong?!”_

 

He sobbed into the floor. Quirin quickly went over to his son, knelt down and held him as he wailed. He had to fight back his own tears. It was hard to see his only son like this. Ever since the accident…

 

He pushed the memories to the back of his mind. He can’t think about that right now. He needs to be there for Varian. He held his son’s trembling body close to his chest. Varian’s legs hung limp and useless underneath him, a mere reminder of what happened. It was something Varian would have to live with for the rest of his life. 

 

Once Varian has calmed down, Quirin carefully lifted him and set him back in his chair. He located the blanket and laid it down on Varian’s lap. The young alchemist was quiet during all this, offering no resistance this time. His eyes were cast down to his hands. At least they still work. 

 

“Varian.” Quirin waited till the boy’s eyes were on him. “I have work that needs to be done in the fields. Will you be ok here by yourself for a while?”

 

Varian nodded. Quirin stood up and ruffled his son’s hair, trying to reassure him. He smiled, but Varian kept his eyes on his hands in his lap. The smile faded into a sorrowful look, and Quirin left the lab, closing the door behind him. Silence fell heavily in the room, nearly suffocating Varian. He gripped the blanket as tears slipped out of his eyes. 


End file.
